


Lanterns

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: dog_daies, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And how many lanterns to carry that weight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> for dog_daies, August 13th, 2009, 'the bright lanterns of spirit floating down the river'

Mu knew the festival - this was far from the first time he'd been down to the little village at this time of year. He didn't mind their celebrations; he just had his own version.

The streets were busy and everything was decorated. Mu couldn't help a little smile...

It wasn't quite home, but--

"Do you have your lanterns yet?"

Mu glanced over at the girl who'd asked and, after smiling at her, shook his head. He had his own personal way of honoring the dead, after all. Though... there was no particular harm in this, he supposed. Of course, he'd been away from Sanctuary for years now... How many would he even need to buy?

Why hadn't he...?

No, this wasn't the time to return to Sanctuary and Mu knew that.

He looked at the girl and the red and white lanterns she was selling.

One could carry the weight of all the spirits Mu feared it might need to carry. One light would be enough to guide them, if they wanted to be guided.

It would carry the weight of the spirits that still lingered.

There was some piece of the puzzle that Mu still needed to solve. But the day would come - he knew that.

"One," he said softly as he half-absently handed over a pair of coins. He'd have to go light on bread for a few days, but as soon as the paper lantern was in his hands, Mu knew he'd done the right thing.

The lantern, at dusk, carried its weight well, traveling down the thin river and out of sight without sinking.

And Mu did not question when it appeared on a rock outside his tower the next morning. He just brought it in, out of the fine morning mist, and started on his tasks for the day.

Until the time came, the spirits would linger. That, Mu understood.


End file.
